Agent 00FAYE
by DiamondBeast
Summary: After accepting a new movie piece, Kyoko is now Tenanye, a top-secret spy for the fairy kingdom. The catch? She's not the only one.
1. The Offer

"Mogami-san! Mogami-san! Wait up!" Mr. Sawarada, head of the Love Me department, was running down the hall as fast and carefully as he could as he chased after the first Love Me girl. Said girl was waxing the impossibly long hallway with a passion, the mop she was using allowing her to run instead of kneel.

"Eh?" She stopped and turned around, side-stepping to avoid Mr. Sawarada as he slid a little, stopping next to her. "Mr. Sawarada? What's wrong?" He was panting heavily, his hands on his knees.

"Ms. Mogami, nothing is wrong! Nothing at all!" He pushed himself up and grinned at her. "Everything is great! Just look at this new offer! It came in today and goes out this evening."

"What?" Kyoko, the star of our story today, dropped her jaw in shock. "It doesn't give me any time to decide at all!" She held out a hand as he handed her the folder with the offer.

"That's because you don't need to decide! Just look at the part you'll be playing; the lead! And not only that, but a fairy!" His grin grew as Kyoko drifted off into La-La land, her eyes growing wide and her mouth forming a strangely happy smile. Suddenly, though, with a horrible ripping noise, she came back to reality. Her expression was now unbelievably skeptical.

"I don't mean to be rude, Sawarada-san, but do people even make series like that? And as much as I love the idea, why would a random fairy be the lead? Why not the princess?"

"Ah," the usually harried man's face grew cat-like, "That's because you are no ordinary fairy. You'll be a SPY fairy, charged with protecting the princess at all costs! That's when-" He stopped when he could see that Kyoko was sold on the idea. Her La-La face was back in full force, and the folder she clutched tightly in her hands was suddenly back in his face.

"I'll do it! I will protect the princess!" Kyoko grinned excitedly. Gripping the mop handle almost too tightly, she saluted fiercely. She had to stop her demons from bursting out in happiness that they would finally be on the way to beating Shotaro when a small tug pulled at her pant leg.

"Onee-chan?" She looked down to find Maria Takarada. "What princess are you talking about?" Sawarada beat a hasty retreat to call back the producers and tell them that she accepted.

"The fairy princess in my new job." She crouched down to be at the heiress's level. "But enough about that- what kind of fairy princess are you? A flower fairy? A woodland fairy? I'm sure you'd make a beautiful water fairy!" Maria, now trapped by Kyoko energy net, crouched down as well and smiled.

"A shadow princess, so I could use all my black magic powers with ease!" Kyoko nodded her head with a serious face.

"Yes, but would you be the kind of shadow princess that protected people, or the kind that haunts people?" Kyoko face turned teary and horrified. "The kind that uses her evil magic on her friends and laughs about it? The kind that plays with demons and attacks all the other fairies, and-"

And that was how Kanae Kotoname, Kyoko's best friend, found the two five minutes later. Crying on each other shoulders, mourning the now dead prince fairy (The mop) and moaning about how evil had prevailed and sadness had overcome, and- and- and- . . . to say the least, the situation was rather delicate.

"MO!" Kanae, of course knew exactly what to do. "Kyoko, what the heck do you think you're doing! I had to finish your hallway for you! You're being annoying!" The two on the floor pounced on her, unfortunately, crying out 'Moko-san fairy-kun! You're alive!' and 'I'm so sorry that I killed you! Can you ever forgive me?' repeatedly.

"Mo, Kyoko, Maria! Get off me! Of course I'm alive!" She finally wrestled the over-emotional ones off of her, and after having calmed them down, sitting them down in the lobby and listening to their story, she turned to Kyoko. "Look, I'm glad you accepted the offer. That's great." She turned to the youngest girl, "And I'm sure you'd make a wonderfully good shadow fairy, Maria-chan." She had to hold back a few gags, but it did the trick and all was well.

You know, in theory.


	2. The Meeting

Barely one day later, Kyoko was sitting at the cast meeting for 'AGENT 00FAYE', the name of the series she was happily starring in. She could barely wait for the director to show up so they could start.

She had woken up early and dressed casually, grabbing Rosa, Corn and her bag before rushing downstairs to say goodbye to Okami-san and Taisho-san for the day. Without even having to use her miracle power, she made it early, riding on her trusted bike. To be honest, she was surprised at the location. It was actually the forestry part of a nearby park. She could understand why they would meet there, though it seemed a little unconventional. She'd been there before, and all the trees were enormous pines, tightly spaced together. The perfect place for magic, in her mind. But what on earth could they have been doing there for a simple cast meeting?

And the secret was yet to be revealed. She was beyond anxious.

The director had already been there, and had asked her to try on a prototype suit so that they could see if it looked the way they wanted it to for the filming. Thankfully, they had brought a trailer and she didn't have to dress behind a tree.

The suit itself was simple- it was a black skintight body suit, nothing special. However, once the costume artist, Aiko, helped her add the green shoulder pads, elbow-gloves, knee-boots, and belt, it looked insanely cooler. Of course, as Aiko put it, it wasn't only the costume. And, standing in front of the full-length mirror in front of her, Kyoko had to admit that she looked good. Her favorite part of the costume was either the boots or the belt. The boots because the soles sloped up to create a feminine look without having heels, and the belt because of all the cools gadgets it held in its pouches. Most of them were jars labeled things like 'Goblin Essence' and 'Naiad Tears', though Aiko assured her they were just filled with colored water. A few held much more exciting things, however. One held several black darts with black fabric flowers attached to the ends- Aiko called them Death Roses, filled with the poison of a deadly yokai that Kyoko's character had defeated long ago. Another held solid-colored marbles, which Aiko said were supposed to be smoke bombs, colored the same way. They had to wonder what possible use pink smoke would be, but it was more interesting than water. Aiko's favorite accessory was the short black stick in the third pouch over, which extended into a long, scaly, snake-like whip. Kyoko, however, couldn't resist the undeniable charms of her very own wand. It hooked onto her belt on her left, similar to a sword. It was sleek, black, and straight, which helped keep up the sci-fi image. However, it had a silver handle with green engravings. One of the more noticeable engravings was a Sun, which Aiko said was actually a button. Trying it out, they found that it made the wand shoot out a beam of neon green light. Kyoko couldn't have been happier, but they weren't finished yet. There was one last thing . . .

"I assume you've read the script, right? And you know why you're the spy fairy?" Aiko made Kyoko close her eyes as she readied the finishing touch.

"Yes. I'm the spy fairy because I don't have wings after losing them in an accident and therefore don't have the same magical readings as a normal fairy, allowing me through the enemies' defenses. But the script said I could fly. Do I ride around on a bird, or . . . "

"Nope. You use this to fly. Open your eyes and take a look!" Kyoko turned to see that Aiko was holding up what looked like a decked-out surfboard, though it was a little shorter (About shoulder height standing up), and the same colors as her suit.

" . . . What is it?"

Aiko sighed in exasperation. "It's a hoverboard, silly! It'll let you fly. Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" She set the board down and grabbed something from a shelf behind her. "These. Here, put them on." Kyoko took the goggles and twisted them onto her head, as requested. They were black, with square-like, bottle-green eyepieces and various knobs to make them look better. She pushed them up to her forehead, and Aiko gelled her bangs back to look windblown before they grinned at one another.

"What was it your character always says right around now?"

"Let's jet."


	3. I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!

Finally, after Kyoko changed back to normal and sat by Assistant Director Takahashi on the grass, the rest of the cast arrived and they began.

"Hello and welcome to the cast meeting for AGENT 00FAYE. I'm Director Su Lian. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why we're meeting in a forest. Well, long story short, it's to see how well you guys interact in your 'natural environment'. First off, meet my assistant, Takahashi Kin. Now why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Sitting back down, she motioned for the first person on her right to stand up.

"U-um, hello. My name's Kobayashi Akahana and I'm playing Princess Inkeri. P-pleased to meet you." Akahana was surprisingly small and petite, with shoulder-length ultra-blond hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was almost unnaturally pale, and the yellow sundress she wore only made her look younger. Kyoko had to double-check that she wasn't drooling at the fairy-like girl.

"Hello, my name is Suzuki Akihito, and I play King Hreidmar. Nice to meet you." A tough-looking burly old man stood for a moment before plopping back down. His white beard and kind eyes certainly made him look like a king fairy . . . though probably not as powerful as Corn's father.

Next was a young man that looked as fairy-like as Akahana, with pale skin, brunette hair and soft brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Ebisawa Daitaro. I play Romulus, the wolf spirit prince." Kyoko smiled. He'd be playing the love interest for Akahana's character. Good. They looked sweet together.

The others introduced themselves and Kyoko politely nodded to each of them until the last person in line. "Hello, my name is Nakamura Chi and I play Maurelle." Though she spoke perfectly and bowed politely, as she swished her hair over her shoulder, all Kyoko could see was coldness in her eyes as she continued, "It's a pleasure to be working with you." And suddenly it was Kyoko's turn.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all. I'm Mogami Kyoko, and I'm playing Tenanye."

"Well, now that we're all done with the knowing each other part, we need to . . . " As Director Su continued, Kyoko lost herself inside Tenanye, the tom-boyish Faye character her only protection against the evil aura coming from Chi.

"Holy cow . . . I never thought a read-through could be so exhausting . . ." Kyoko admitted to Corn in the privacy of her own room. "I don't mean to be rude, but knowing when your cues are is professionalism, even if you haven't memorized your lines." She had returned home after going through the script, with a few notes made by Director Su on how she wanted people to pause and speak, rather uneventfully. "But . . . there was something that bothered me. Ms. Nakamura seems very nice, but she gives off an aura that almost beats my demons." At the mention of their name, said demons came out and began to whisper to each other.

'_What haven't we done to Shotaro's poster yet . . .'_

'_We could burn it'_

'_Or we could shoot spitballs at him'_

'_We could drown him-'_

'_We already did that, stupid!'_

Pointedly ignoring them, she spoke to Corn stone again. "But despite Ms. Nakamura's aura, no one else could sense it. I think she's not much of a threat. However!" She smiled and the demons returned to circle around her, enjoying the sudden burst of energy. "I get to fly, even if it's without wings. But I can't believe we'll need to do it with CG . . . " Her face turned cat-like and if she had been in a cartoon, a light bulb would've appeared above her head. "You know . . . " She turned to look at her demons, which had lined up and were saluting her.

'_Ready when you are, commander!'_

'_What are our orders, Sir?'_

'I wonder. When I fought that Beagle, I floated and caused an explosion. If I could do something like that again . . .'

"Stand down, soldiers. I need your opinion on something. I'm sure you all heard the hoverboard idea earlier, right? Well, I was wondering if you guys could power it." Quicker than silver lightning, they group together, considered.

'_I dunno . . . '_

'_I dunno . . . '_

'_I dunno . . . '_

'_We'll give it a try!'_ They huddled up next to her again, purring and winding around her.

"Okay! First, try and lift my I.D. card."

'_But sir . . .'_

'_It's pink!'_

"It the pink of shame. Wear it with pride." Her face was solemn, and the demons went towards it, powered by these words and her next ones. "I bet if Shotaro saw it, he'd be blinded for life and never able to see music or hurt people again."

The I.D. was soon spinning in circles around her.


	4. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

"Good morning, Ren!" Yashiro hummed quietly, smiling to himself, as he piled into Ren's car and they drove off towards LME.

"Morning, Yashiro. What's first today?"

"Well, for you, you have modeling for RMandy at their studios. For me, I am fruitlessly trying to see how you and Kyoko could possibly _still_ not be together." The bespectacled man sighed.

Ren turned his outer persona on full force and parked almost too fast, walking as fast as he could into RMandy without sprinting as Yashiro struggled to keep up.

"Hey, Moko-san!" Kyoko, though tired from lack of sleep, sparkled brightly as she smiled at her friend.

"Mo! It's too early for this. What is it?" She growled, though if her fellow-pink sufferer could look that tired and happy at the same time, it had to be good.

"Give me your hat. Or glasses, either will work." Kyoko smiled mischievously.

"Uh . . . okay?" Reaching into her locker, Kanae grabbed her trusted baseball cap. She had worn it the day she moved out on her own, and the first day in Love Me. Of course, she had to wonder what would happen to it now. 'Too late now,' she mused, as she handed it over. Kyoko set it down on the floor in front of them and sat back down. She closed her eyes and focused. Kanae was growing more confused by the minute.

For a few moments, nothing happened.

And then something did.

The hat slowly glided up into the air, spinning in circles, floating around the room, stunning Kanae more than she had thought possible.

"Kyoko . . . are you doing this?"

Kyoko opened her eyes and giggled. When she turned away, the hat lost its gracefulness, though still remained in the air.

"Whatever would make you think that, Moko-san?"

"Mr. President! Mr. President, sir!" Mr. Sawarada raced through the hallways, following a trail of confetti to where he hoped the rather flamboyant president was. The man in question was in the middle of learning how to do the Macarena with his granddaughter.

"Hmm? Sawarada-kun? What's the matter?"

"The *huf* director for Agent *huf* 00FAYE is requesting *huf* that we give permission *huf* for them *huf* to use the *huf* Love Diamond in a scene *huf* of theirs."

"Oh! Well, as long as they take good care of it and Sebastian is there, I suppose it'll be okay."

"Thank you, sir. Excellent Macarena there, sir."

"Wow."

"I know, right! Isn't it cool?" In the Love Me locker room, having free time is a gift from god. So, of course, Kyoko took the chance to practice and ran with it. Soon enough, their I.D. cards, Kanae's hat, glasses, and a few rags they found in the spare lockers were floating around.

"Mo! Of course it's cool! You're levitating things, for Pete's sake! But what're you doing this _for_?"

"Well," Kyoko silently gave the command to drop the items before explaining, "I'm using a hover board in my newest series piece, and I figured that instead of CG, I'd figure out how to power it myself, and my demons seemed the best choice. It really looks like magic, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does . . . but do you even know how much the board weighs?"

~*~A FEW DAYS LATER~*~

Kyoko had gone back to the AGENT 00FAYE set a few times, though all the shots so far were set in the royal palace. Tenanye would be introduced later in the episode. However, she'd finally managed to find out how much the board would weigh, and it was depressing, in the end, to find out it weighed more than she did at a total of 150 pounds. She figured she'd be able to work up to that level, though maybe not in time for her first shoot. Ms. Nakamura had still been giving her that chill. Everyone had to admit, though, that she played an excellent assassin fairy. According to the script, she had been sent by the top advisor in the wolf kingdom to kill Fairy King Hreidmar, as he didn't want the truce between the two kingdoms to happen. (Fairy Princess Inkeri and Wolf Prince Romulus were to be married to seal said truce.) The series was pretty much about Tenanye's battles with Maurelle.

Kyoko could hardly wait.

A few more into shooting, after introducing herself into the show and having her first (on land) battle with Maurelle, they were informed that they would start flying in a chase for the 'Faye Diamond', a large diamond lent by the president (The Love Diamond) set in a tiara that Princess Inkeri always wore. Director Su was really excited; neither girl had really flown yet, and she wanted to see how it looked. As a Wolf Spirit, Maurelle didn't have wings in the first place, so she was going to be using a real live jet pack for shooting while Kyoko had a harness, and they'd make it look like black magic when they added the board. So far the jet pack was working. They had Ms. Nakamura do laps everyday to see if she could do the right sort of acrobatics- she did it perfectly, every time. Kyoko had to do a few loops and practice swinging in a harness, but that was pretty much it.

So, of course, after finally figuring out how to levitate herself without her demons making her do the splits or ending up up-side down, Kyoko decided it was time to practice riding on a board.

If only it weren't so hard to find one.

"Mo! Just go to the sport store and buy one!" Kanae wasn't much help.

"But what _kind_ of board?" Even though she had enough money, due to taking on AGENT 00FAYE, she was a little bit stuck.

Eventually it got too annoying and Kanae dragged her into the nearest shop that sold any kind of sports equipment, regardless of any consequences, namely that Kyoko could now lift her with her mind and throw her across Japan.

"Mo! Here." Kanae handed Kyoko a board, who had been bawling about it so much she hadn't realized that they'd paid and left already.

"Uh, Moko-san, it's a surfboard."

"So?"

"So . . . um . . . it's great?"

~*~LATER, IN THE LOVE ME LOCKER ROOM, WITH A SURFBOARD~*~

After having established that she **did not** want to fly, Kanae coached from the ground. Kyoko had found it a little embarrassing at first . . .

"How do I sit on it? Sideways? Or like a horse? Or should I stand-"

"MO! Just sit on the dang thing already!"

But now she was just riding side-saddle all over the place, her demons enjoying the thrill and basking in the power, until she was just a blur of dark aura and giggles on the beige surfboard.

'_Oh, the look on Shotaro's face! I can see it now!'_

'_As can I! It's positively delicious!'_

'_Oh, I can't wait to be filmed!'_

'_I just want to film his reaction!'_

"You know what would be really fun, Moko-san?" Kyoko stopped short.

"You know, we haven't paid a visit to Kyoko-chan lately! Can we stop by the Love Me room when we go to meet the president?"

"Might as well. You won't stop pestering me if I don't." Ren pulled the keys out of ignition and walked after Yashiro, who was skipping along into LME.

"If I just floated above the door just like this . . . "She directed her demons and board above the door, curling her feet up so that they were out of view from the door, her back against the wall.

"Well, here we are!" Yashiro giggled, his fan-girlishness overwhelming the surrounding area.

"Yashiro, calm down. I swear that plant next to you just withered." Ren turned the knob.

"And then I dropped down, like this- BOO!"

Kyoko, unfortunately, flipped upside-down at the exact moment Ren opened the door, stopping mere inches from his face.

"Holy cow. Tsuruga-san!" Kanae's eyebrows shot up. Yashiro, who had been turned around to view this dead plant himself, spun back and instantly went into cat mode. Ren had a duly concerned look on his face. Kyoko was a whole other story.

Hanging midair on a surfboard in front of the person you consider your sempai is gonna do things to you. Namely make you fall. Her demons, well versed in the pain of his gentlemanly smile, disappeared back inside her instantaneously. Now that she had no power holding her up whatsoever, gravity took over.

"Oooooh . . ." Kanae grabbed the board, which had fallen a little ways away, and hid it behind the lockers while Ren and Yashiro helped Kyoko up.

"Mogami-san? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She snatched her hand back and wiped her hands off on her jeans. "Why would you think I wasn't?" Her now confident voice and actions made Ren smile inside.

"Kotonami-san?"

"Yes?"

"Who is she right now?"

"Judging by what she's doing," They looked at Kyoko, who was now patting her waist as though feeling for a belt, "I'd say she's Tananye, her newest character. A tomboy fairy, which sounds nothing like the fairy's I've heard of."

"Same here. Ms. Mogami?"

At the mention of her name, Kyoko snapped back into herself and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Oh! Tsuraga-Sempai! Yashiro-San! Nice to see you again." She bowed politely bouncing back up. "Are you here with another assignment?"

"No, just saying hello on our way to President. But what were you doing?"

"Um . . ." Kyoko bit her lip and looked over at Kanae, you shrugged dramatically and gave her a pointed 'You-got-yourself-into-this-mess-you-get-yourself-out' look.

"I, uh, we were just going over a piece in my script and I got a little over-excited."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

Kyoko grinned at him nervously.

Yashiro whipped his head back and forth, grinning maniacally.

Kanae face-palmed.

"Well, if you really don't want to tell me, I'll leave it to y-" As he turned to leave, Kyoko turned into a whirlwind.

"NOOOOOO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'LL EXPLAIN! I'M SORRY! " She was soon back to a standing position, surfboard in hand, in front of two very shocked men. Kanae sat back down to watch the show.

"Um, Kyoko-san, why the surfboard? We're in the middle of Japan, not to mention inside a concrete building." Yashiro adjusted his grip on his suitcase. She had questionable sanity, yes, but she wasn't stupid.

"Um, if you just turn around for a second . . ." Kyoko made a spinning motion with her hand and the men complied, still completely in the dark. Kanae still didn't say a word. Kyoko had explained to her about how her demons dislike Tsuruga's true emotions, their connection to reality being to shaky to stand up to him. If he was anything but confused, they wouldn't come out.

Kyoko took only a few seconds to coax her spirits out. '_He won't hurt you this time. See, he's clueless. And if we shock him, we're sure to shock Shotaro!'_

They burst out similarly to the time she'd been stalked, getting her up in the air on the board in seconds.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Their reactions were priceless.

**Woo! Cliffhanger! How do you like that?**

**Anyway, hopefully the story will progress nicely.**

**P.S. - Does anyone know how to change one's ID picture? I'm stuck with this one, unfortunately . . .**


End file.
